The Brotherhood of Lordi
by mathias.poupinais.3
Summary: Summary : Emily is a young woman leading a normal life. One day she meets Mathias, a young man who hides a dark secret buried in him. The two humans will make the acquaintance of Lordi, a group of monsters. Mathias and Emily will discover that their lives will change, forever and that their choice will decide the fate of their world.
1. The Begining

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 1 : The Begining

the Monsters, these fantastic creatures that fascinate and terrify humans. However, the majority of them believe that monsters do not exist, that what are inventions for to fear. Well the monsters are real and this story will show you.

It is in a dimension in the monsters kingdom that begins this story.

A forest of dead trees spread for miles. Bats flying in group in the sky covered with black clouds. The only light was that of the moon. A crow landed on a branch and gave a sinister croak.

In the midst of the forest stands an immense Gothic fortress, with large walls and of massive towers. At the entrance, there are two statues of gargoyles threatening.

the interior was lit by lanterns. of Tables representatives of monsters were scattered on the walls. In a large living room, sitting in a chair, was seated a monster.

His name is Mr. Lordi and he is the lord of monsters. He had long black hair, a face with horns and one small beard. His eyes were red, like blood. He was wearing a large gray metal armor with spikes on the shoulders. His hands were equipped with sharp claws. Mr. Lordi is a Monsterman, a race of ancient monsters with large powers and reigning over the Lapland.

Mr. Lordi watched the landscape, sitting in his chair. It was thoughtful. He felt that something bad was going to happen, his instinct never wrong.

Behind him, a gray mist appeared. A woman with a gray face, black hair and wearing a long dress white of the eighteenth century. Mr. Lordi her knew well .

(Mr. Lordi): "Welcome Lady Awa."

(Awa): "I salute you, Mr. Lordi."

She walked toward him. Mr. Lordi rose from his chair and began before it.

(Mr. Lordi): "Where are the others?"

(Awa): "They are already there."

Three other monsters have appeared in the room. One of them looked like a mummy, with a bald head and a rotten skin. He wore of the gold on him. His name is Amen, he was a pharaoh of ancient Egypt. The second was a zombie Minotaur, very tall and strong, with of large hooves instead of feet and wearing a leather coat. He had two small horns on his forehead. It was Ox, the bull from hell. The last looked like a mutant monster with big fangs and small antennas on the head. He wore armor warrior. It's Kita, the galactic monster.

This group of monsters is called the brotherhood of Lordi, a group that reigns over all dimensions belonging to the monsters.

(Mr. Lordi): "My friends, the hour is grave I felt one of my enemies is income, This is Evilyn..."

(Ox) "Evilyn ? one who had tried to destroy you a few years ago I thought she had been killed."

(Mr. Lordi): "I thought so too, but she has survived and I feel that this time she will try to find an ally of choice for better annihilate us.".

(Amen): "What can we do?"

(Mr. Lordi): "A legend says that there is a power capable of defeating the forces of evil: the power of love."

(Kita)? "The power of Love?"

(Mr. Lordi): "I am sure, according to legend, two human will unite with two monsters to form perfect connections and thus, through the power of love, the demons will be defeated, and it is. said the two monsters are:. myself and Awa "

(Amen): "But who are the humans?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We the will know immediately. Awa.."

Awa fact appear a luminous sphere in his hand. This sphere allows you to see what is happening on earth. Awa uttered an incantation.

(Awa): "Sphere of view, reveals those that we must find."

After a few seconds, a young woman of 19 years, appeared in the sphere. Long hair of color red ginger, hazel eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in black. She is sat on her bed and listen of the hard rock music. When he saw, Mr. Lordi felt a strange sensation in this heart of monster.

(Awa): "This the first , she is called Emily, she lives in Oakville, to Canada and she is your perfect connection Mr. Lordi.."

Mr. Lordi put his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. he could not look away from the sphere. He put his hand on the sphere as if to touch Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "I do not know why, but I always knew that the girl I loved had this face I always felt.".

A few seconds later, the second person appeared, this time a young man, 19 years old, short brown hair, green eyes and dressed as a biker. It is sitting on a seat, in a airplane. When she saw him, Awa felt the same as Mr. Lordi. she could not look away from the sphere.

(Awa): "This is my perfect connection, it is called Mathias and lives in Soulaires, France But wait ... he was struck by a curse.".

A skull on fire appeared in the sphere. He was threatening in pushing roars of anger. Mr. Lordi recognized the creature.

(Mr. Lordi): "Incredible, it's is not an ordinary human, he is possessed by the Ghost Rider."

(Awa): "It does not change anything, I'm sure he is my perfect connection, I feel deep in my heart ... Wait Mathias is moving, it goes to ... Oakville.."

For Mr. Lordi, this was a godsend.

(Mr. Lordi): "Perfect, as it will make it easier to meet with them at the same time, my friends, it is time to move on earth.".

Mr. Lordi rises up and fact appear a vortex before him. The group came in and the vortex closed immediately . The long journey began.

Now they traveled at the speed of light. Emily's face was stuck in the mind of Mr. Lordi. Awa has not stop thinking about Mathias. While they thought they continued their journey to the land.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of a desert plain, it was dark and cold. Before them stood the city of Oakville.

(Mr. Lordi): "This is the place where we'll meet our new friends."

(Kita): "I'm not sure they accept."

(Mr. Lordi): "It is our perfect connections, in seeing us, they will feel the same as us in their hearts This is inevitable now, let's go..."

Thanks to a special power, they become invisible to pass unnoticed in the city. Then they went towards the city.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Threat

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 2 : Threat

Lordi sought Emily and Mathias through Oakville. Through the power of invisibility, they moved among humans without being noticed. Mr. Lordi was on the roof of a building and looked at the horizon. Somewhere, there was one that always desired. He looked down the building, hundreds of people marched through the streets. Among them were the both elected. Awa appeared on the roof and approached Mr. Lordi. She also sought Mathias during all this years.

(Awa): "Amen search west of the city, Kita went to the south and Ox search in the east of the city. We can search to the north.".

(Mr. Lordi): "Well, if we look good, we'll find them quickly, let's go.".

And they continued their research. Mr. Lordi and Awa have vowed not to stop search. Emily and Mathias, are their priorities.

In a dark dimension, stands an of evil fortress, surrounded by spikes and lava. It was the stronghold of demons, the enemies of the monsters. On the walls, armed demons watching the horizon. The demons had red and dirty skin, pointy ears and yellow eyes. They were dressed in armor and metal helmets. inside the fortress, there were several large rooms, including a torture chamber. In a large room, was the prince of demons. He had a human face and vampire fangs. His skin was white, her hair was black and short. His eyes are red. il porte un long manteau noir qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles.

His name is Vampiro, he is a demon that sucks the life force of living beings to become stronger. He watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. A demon is came.

(Demon): "My lord, someone wants to see you."

(Vampiro): "Who is this?"

(Demon): "Her name is Evilyn, she it a proposition for you."

(Vampiro): "Do to enter."

The demon opened the door, a woman entered. She had long black hair like darkness. She had a human face, but his eyes were black. her skin is as white as that of Vampiro. She was wearing a long black dress of gothic style. She wore a long black mantle. Evilyn is an evil witch, a few years ago, she tried to seduce Mr. Lordi, without success. The blackened soil under his feet every time she fact a step.

(Vampiro): "What you want me, Evilyn?"

(Evilyn): "I came to offer you an alliance."

Vampiro chuckled. A dark and cavernous laugh. Vampiro was the most dangerous and cruel demon of all.

(Vampiro): "The demons not pass never of alliance we have no friends, only enemies, you well know..."

(Evilyn): "I know, but listen to me, the brotherhood of Lordi is on earth, they want to find the two human to form the perfect connections."

On hearing these words, Vampiro changed attitude. He growled in anger, his eyes was more redder.

(Evilyn): "One of them is a girl, her name is Emily and she is promised for Mr. Lordi and I can not accept it, Mr. Lordi is mine As for the other,.. her name is Mathias and he is promised for Awa. He is possessed by the Ghost Rider. "

Ghost Rider, these words, Vampiro went mad. Years ago, Vampiro was defeated by Ghost Rider, in a battle that destroyed an entire city. But Vampiro to survive his injuries and he it hid it in this dimension for built this fortress for him and his demons.

(Vampiro): "You must find these people and kill them, and the war is inevitable and we become the masters of the earth."

(Evilyn): "So you agree?

Vampiro and Evilyn are shook the hand. A new alliance was born. A new threat appeared.

Mr. Lordi felt it deep inside him. Awa noticed a change of attitude. Something is wrong not.

(Awa): "Mr. Lordi, what you?"

(Mr. Lordi): "This is Evilyn, she has found a powerful ally it is called Vampiro and he is the head of an army of demons."

(Awa): "This is not a good sign, they must know who Emily and Mathias, We must find before them.".

They went into a dark alley, out of sight of humans. Ox, Amen and Kita were already there.

(Mr. Lordi): "So, you found them?"

(Ox): "Not yet, but we continue the search."

(Mr. Lordi): "You must find Mathias and Emily, demons are looking for them at present."

A vortex opened before them. Evilyn and Vampiro are came out. Mr. Lordi took his ax in his hands. Evilyn walked a few steps.

(Evilyn): "Mr. Lordi, I missed you?"

(Mr. Lordi): "I should have known you had survived and now you are be combined with demons.".

(Vampiro): "We know about the two humans and the power of love that could defeat us."

(Awa): "You demons, you did not know what love is, you are driven by hatred and pain."

Vampiro smiled at that. He walked a few steps towards Awa.

(Vampiro): "Dear Lady Awa, I love it when you resist me I assure you that one day you will be mine.".

(Awa): "I would rather die than be with you."

Vampiro changed his attitude, he could not stand anyone resist him. Evilyn approached of Mr. Lordi.

(Evilyn): "Mr. Lordi, how can you love a mere mortal then that you deserve better?".

She wanted to caress the cheek of Mr. Lordi but he has pushed on.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily is the one I love, I know it and I feel we are destined to each other forever.".

The eyes of Evilyn are became dark. Of black evil fluids started coming out of his body.

(Evilyn): "I swear of let you all suffer horribly before I kill you, I swear.".

Evilyn and Vampiro have disappeared into a dark mist. Mr. Lordi sits, he needed to think.

(Amen): "These demons are really dangerous."

(Mr. Lordi): "Yes, and if they manage to find Emily and Mathias, war will break out in this world."

(Awa): "We will prevent this war, Mr. Lordi Let's put us in road.".

Mr. Lordi rises, determined to find the one who loves. The group began to search the city. Now, Mathias and Emily are the only hope for the brotherhood of Lordi.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. The Two Elected

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 3 : The Two Elected

The dawn broke over the city of Oakville. A pale sun rose in the sky. The temperature was pretty cold. In the streets, people walked to their work.

In a quiet area of Oakville, lived Emily, the promised of Mr. Lordi. Emily was a young woman uneventful, she loved the Hard Rock and the monsters. She cap her hair before a mirror, without saying a word. She put down her comb and she has dressed. Black skirt, black tank top, black boots ... she is dressed all in black. Emily had her own style. She went down to the living room and picked up her bag. Emily was in high school. She put on a jacket and left home.

Meanwhile at the Toronto airport, Mathias arrived by plane. He decided to come to Canada to start a new life. He tried to forget his curse and was always careful to keep control of himself. He almost turned in flight, but was able to control himself. Mathias was dressed like a biker: black pants, black shoes, black shirt, black leather coat and mittens. He left the airport and took a taxi to Oakville.

On the bus, Emily listened Hard Rock. She closed her eyes, lulled by the music. the bus filed students in front of the school. At the entrance, Emily found his friends. Then the first course began. The day passed normally.

In the evening, the bus deposited Emily in his neighborhood, not far from his home. in walking, she noticed a small studio down the street, and in front, Mathias was repairing a motorcycle. She had never seen him and had never seen. She came to him to welcome him.

(Emily): "Nice motorcycle."

Mathias to jumped, he had not heard happened. He turned to Emily.

(Mathias): "Thank you."

(Emily): "You just happen to come?"

(Mathias): "Yes, I am come this afternoon."

(Emily): "Welcome to Oakville, my name is Emily."

(Mathias): "Nice to meet you, my name is Mathias."

They shook hands, as if they have known for a long time.

(Emily): "And or come you?"

(Mathias): "One might rather tu themselves, right?"

(Emily): "If you want to ... So where you come from?"

(Mathias). "Before I lived in France but I finally decided to leave, I can not explain it."

Emily felt the discomfort in his voice. it seemed strange to him. As if he was trying to hide something. She did not try to understand.

(Emily): "In any case, I am pleased to meet you Mathias."

(Mathias): "Me too Emily."

This that Mathias and Emily did not know was that they were observed by Mr. Lordi and Awa. The two monsters were hiding behind a tree, a few meters.

(Mr. Lordi): "It is they. and they know each now.".

(Awa): "This will make easier our approach, but how do we approach them?"

(Mr. Lordi): "I have an idea, join the others."

And they disappeared in a gray mist in seconds. Shortly after, they were in a desert park. Amen, Ox and Kita were waiting.

(Kita): "You found them?"

(Mr. Lordi): "Yes, and they know each we've seen them, they discussed them.".

(Ox): "But now how are we going to do to meet them?"

(Mr. Lordi): "I know the thoughts of Emily and Mathias, now I know their tastes and passions."

He tore a poster hanging on a panel. The poster was a poster of concert Hard Rock, scheduled for tomorrow evening. He showed the poster to others.

(Mr. Lordi): "And I know how to approach them now."

The group guessed the intentions of Mr. Lordi. They were all in agreement.

Meanwhile, Emily says goodbye to Mathias and returned home. She had found the reaction of Mathias, bizarre. He wanted to hide something. She put her bag in the room and went upstairs. She put the music Hard Rock and sits on her bed. While writing in her diary, she began to sing the lyrics of the song. Mathias continued to repair his motorcycle. He returned to his studio, but he heard a strange and sinister laughter in the studio.

(Mathias): "Who is there?"

(Ghost Rider): "You do not forget me I hope you want to do everything to keep me trapped in your body, but you see, the more I'm hungry and more I'm pissed And when I get angry.. I become worse than usual. "

(Mathias): "Leave me alone, I want not to see you or hear you."

(Ghost Rider): "It is not as easy, so such I would be in your body, you hear me in your head."

Mathias looked in the mirror and he saw the face of the Ghost Rider was reflected in the mirror.

(Ghost Rider): "I am all around you, or you go, I'll be there All I want is to go out and me have some fun.".

Laughter rang again and disappeared. The silence returned. Mathias thought he had dreamed and is returned to work.

Later, while he ranger his tools, Mathias felt weird. He trembled and began to sweat. He went into the bathroom and began of the water over his face. Then he looked in the mirror.

(Mathias): "Calm down Mathias Try to calm down.".

He gave himself a slap in the face for resonate. In his head, he heard a strange whisper.

(Ghost Rider): "Let me out Mathias, you can not resist."

(Mathias): "No, leave me alone!"

His hands caught fire and his skin began to crumble like dead leaves.

(Mathias): "Oh no, here we go again!"

(Ghost Rider): "Here I am!"

Mathias screamed and laughed like a degenerate, without being able to prevent it. His eyes were on fire.

Then head Mathias transformed themselves into skull in flames. His clothes were not burned. Everything he touched, caught fire within seconds. In her room, Emily felt a burning smell that came from the outside. She looked out the window and she saw explosions of flames, a little further.

(Emily): "But what is it?"

She came out of her house running and looked. The explosions of fire came from the studio of Mathias. People were come out in the street to see it.

(Emily): "Quick, someone call the fire department!"

She wanted to approach the studio but a roar was heard inside. A sinister and serious roar. Like a monster. Emily took a few steps back at that.

Then the studio door exploded into pieces. Emily at protected his face. She saw a trail of fire was moving at full speed towards the city center. Emily threw a peek into the studio. Everything was charred, there were marks on the walls and floor and there was a burning smell. There was no trace of Mathias. The trail of fire continued to move towards the city center. Emily ran to the city center, to the continuation of this fireball who moves. But what she did not know was that the fireball is Mathias. Ghost Rider was free again.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Ghost Rider

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 4 : Ghost Rider

It was night, the freshness had returned. People returning home after a day's work. But that night, would not be quiet. Because in a neighborhood, of explosions and flames had appeared and a fireball now heading towards the city center. Emily ran as fast as she could to follow this thing. She could hear the roar echoed in the distance. Whatever this thing is, she was alive.

Emily had to stop to catch his breath. The sphere of fire was too fast. A car exploded when the fireball went to her side. She left traces of burning on the asphalt. When Emily had caught her breath, she began to run. She has followed in the footsteps of burning. Then the silence returned, there was not a sound. For Emily, it was not normal.

Suddenly another explosion of flames appeared later. A car wreck landed a few yards from Emily. People, terrified, came running.

(Emily): "What happened?"

(Men): "This is horrible, the city center is attacked by a monster!"

A monster! The word is repeated in Emily's head, she could not believe it. She went to the city center. A creature loomed before her. She was wearing a leather coat. His head was a skull on fire. The monster stood on a motorcycle in flames. the wheels of the motorcycle are burning. Emily recognized the coat of Mathias.

(Emily) " Mathias It's you?"

Ghost Rider roared in anger. He left at full speed in a street. Emily began to run after him. But the Ghost Rider was much too fast. She tried to take a shortcut through a dark, deserted alley. But two mens have arisen and have grabbed him by the arms. She struggled but the men were too strong.

(Villain): "Look what we just captured the guys."

(Emily): "Let go of me now!"

One of the thugs pulled out a knife and placed it under the throat of Emily.

(Villain): "Now my pretty, we'll have some fun."

A roar was heard behind them. Ghost Rider stood a few feet away, he growled of anger.

(Ghost Rider): "You are guilty, I must punish you."

He threw his infernal chain and at disintegrated one of the thugs. Emily took refuge behind a stack of boxes. She was horrified by the Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider grabbed the second thug, to the throat.

(Ghost Rider): "Now, look me in the eyes. Your soul is stained with the blood of innocents. Feel their pain. "

The man was paralyzed, he could not take his eyes off Ghost Rider. The thug screamed of terror and his eyes have caught fire within seconds. It was the atoning look, one of the most dangerous powers of the Ghost Rider. This power would burn someone's soul just by looking. The thug fell to the ground, dead. Ghost Rider turned to Emily. He pointed his finger at her. This eyes are filled of flames.

(Ghost Rider): "You!"

He walked toward her. Emily took fright and fled. Ghost Rider the monitoring. In the main street, of police cars arrived at the Ghost Rider. Emily had taken refuge on the other side of the street. The officers got out of their cars and have taken their weapons.

(Cop) "Hands in the air, freak!"

Ghost Rider roared in anger. He walked over to the police. They opened fire.

(Emily): "No!"

Emily lives Mathias be riddled with bullets, right before his eyes. Shortly after, the police have ceased fire. Ghost Rider roared with anger. The bullets had done nothing. He created a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at one of the police cars. The police pounced on the side and the car exploded. Ghost Rider enjoy, he laughed like a degenerate. He climbed back on his motorcycle and left.

Emily at follow him. She has followed in the footsteps of burning up in his neighborhood. Then she saw the motorcycle parked on the sidewalk. The motorcycle had become normal. a few meters, Mathias was lying on the ground, unconscious. He had regained his human form.

(Emily) "Mathias, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and groaned. But he is still unconscious. Emily the rising and brought him into his studio.

The next day, when Mathias awoke, he was lying on his bed. He had a terrible headache. He rose with difficulty. When he come out, the sun in his eyes ached him. Then Emily came to him.

(Emily): "How do you feel?"

(Mathias): "Oh no, he at restart!"

(Emily): "Is that you can explain to me what is happening?"

Mathias sits on the sidewalk, Emily sat next to him.

(Mathias):.. "Some years ago, I made a pact with the devil He promised me the good life and like an idiot, I said yes, he gave me a curse, I transform monster in soul Eater, the Ghost Rider. for months, I wreak havoc across France.

So to protect my family and friends, I decided to come here. You know, that thing, Ghost Rider, he does not think he has no conscience, all he wants is to devour the souls of the living. "

Emily was stunned by this story.

(Emily): "But when you transform you, you feel how?"

(Mathias). "I can see and hear, but I can not control my body Ghost Rider takes control and makes me do horrible things I kill innocent people because of him you should not stay.. next to me. "

(Emily): "I'm not afraid of this thing."

Emily was a courageous young girl, she was not girl one to shirk.

(Mathias): "You should be afraid of this thing, you do not know what it is can doing. I fact everything I can to control this monster."

(Emily): "You'll get there one day, it takes patience."

She got up and said goodbye. Mathias was surprised, despite what he had fact to Emily, she continued to talk to him as if it had not happened. Mathias went home and collapsed on his bed, he needed sleep.

When she got home, Emily went to her room and turned on his laptop. On the Internet, she saw an interesting ad. A Hard Rock concert was to take place in Toronto tomorrow night. There was no picture of the group, but there was the name: Lordi.

Emily was really interested, she decided to buy tickets, she saw there were of tickets for sale in Oakville, downtown. For change the ideas of Mathias, she decided to buy two tickets. She left her home and went downtown.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. The Monster Show

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 5 : The Monster Show

A new day dawned on Oakville. Last night, Emily bought two tickets for the Hard Rock concert that will take place that evening. Emily looked for information on the band Lordi, but found nothing on this group. He was probably a group that has formed, there is not long.

She got dressed, took his breakfast and went out to go to the bus stop. She passed at next the home of Mathias and stopped to say hello. She knocked on the door. A few seconds after, the door was opened.

(Emily) "Hi Mathias, how are you today?"

(Mathias): "it's going pretty well, thank you."

She has released the two tickets from his pocket and to show Mathias.

(Mathias): "What is this?"

(Emily): "These are two tickets for the concert Hard Rock of tonight, the band is called Lordi you're interested.?"

Mathias loved the Hard Rock, like Emily. He hesitated a little because of the events of last night, but finally, he agreed.

(Mathias): "With pleasure."

(Emily): "Ok, I have to go to lyceum, so when I come back this evening, we will wait for the bus for Toronto."

(Mathias): "it works, this evening."

Emily took the bus to go to lyceum. Mathias closed the door. He again heard the laughter of the Ghost Rider in the studio.

He looked at himself in the mirror, where his glint began to talk to him.

(Ghost Rider): "So You want to have fun tonight, and I am not even invited?"

(Mathias): "Get out, crazy me alone!"

(Ghost Rider): "It is not that simple, you know."

(Mathias): "Listen, every day I get better and better to control you, you are in my body, do not forget."

Ghost Rider growled in anger and disappeared from the mirror. Calm had returned to the studio.

In the evening, Emily returned of the lyceum. Mathias was waiting outside.

(Emily): "Normally, the bus to Toronto should not be long."

A few minutes later a bus arrived and they went inside. Mathias did not speak of events in his studio to Emily, he did not want to spoil the evening. Later, the bus dropped them in downtown Toronto, just before the concert hall.

(Emily): "It is strange, there is no display of the group Looks. They preserve their anonymity.."

They were the first to arrive before the room. It was still early.

(Mathias): "Well there is more to wait now."

Gradually, people began to arrive at the concert hall. Soon, there was a large crowd. Mathias and Emily was always first. A security guard came and opened the doors of the room. Mathias and Emily gave their tickets at vigil and could enter the room.

They settled in the front row in the middle. The instruments were already on the scene. Gradually, the room is filled. Once she was filled, the light went out. The crowd started cheering and shouting. A deep voice was heard.

(Mr. Lordi): "Hello humans, you will scream with fear and you will trembling, welcome to the Arockalypse!"

The curtain rose and the group finally appeared before the crowd. When Mathias and Emily saw the band, they summers amazed by their appearance. The drummer was a mutant with large fangs and antennae on the head. The keyboardist had a gray face, black hair and a big white dress. The bassist was a Minotaur zombie with a leather coat. The guitarist looked like a mummy with a bald head and rotten skin. The singer had long black hair, horns on his face, red eyes and wore a gray metal armor and a black cape. The band began to play the first song: Bringing Back the Balls to Rock. Kita struck with all his might, Awa began to play, Ox and Amen have pinched the strings of their instruments and Mr. Lordi has began to sing. The crowd went wild, and Emily Mathias have shouted with all their might. They like well This group .

The songs are chained: Blood Red Sandman, Devil is a Loser, It Snows in Hell Beast Loose in Paradise, They Only Come Out at Night, Who's Your Daddy, Hard Rock Hallelujah.

During the song Blood red Sandman, Mr. Lordi at taken a chainsaw. In Devil is a Loser, it unfolded its wings, that people have taken to of false.

and then the last song: Would you Love a Monsterman.

The band began to play. Mr. Lordi came and stood in front of Emily. While singing, he held out his hand and stroked his cheek of Emily. She stood frozen, seeing the look of it to Mr. Lordi and felt a strange sensation in his heart. Mathias noticed that the keyboardist looked him. When he met her gaze, Mathias felt the same thing in his heart. Then Mr. Lordi has pulled Mathias and Emily on the stage. Mathias found himself next to the keyboardist. She continued to play and stroked her cheek with his hand. Mathias did not dare move.

Mr. Lordi had wrapped his arms around the waist of Emily. She said nothing, she continued to watch Mr. Lordi in the eye. The crowd continued to clap and shout. At the last chorus, Mr. Lordi tighten more Emily. Awa put his hand on the chest of Mathias.

Then the song ends. The crowd applauded the group. Awa has approached of Mathias and put her hands on his chest. It felt weird.

Mr. Lordi whispered something in Emily. His eyes became redder than before. the concert room began to shake. People began to worry.

(Mr. Lordi): "It's soon."

Then the light went out. When she came back, Mathias and Emily were alone on the stage. The group had disappeared. When they left the room, they felt weird. They took the bus without saying a word. During the journey, they redesigned the events of the evening. Why the group had chosen them? The bus returned to Oakville and deposited them in the Emily district.

(Mathias): "The evening was good but strange."

(Emily): "Yes, I feel all weird when I saw the look of the singer, I felt a strange and pleasant feeling in my heart."

(Mathias): "Me too, but with the keyboardist."

They continued to walk in the street, while continuing to ask questions. But what they did not know was that they were followed by something who has nothing human.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Encounter With Lordi

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 6 : Encounter with Lordi

The streets are deserted and dark, only the lampposts light still outside. Bats flying in the sky. It's a full moon. In the distance we heard a wolf. Mathias and Emily walking down the street, they have a summer at concert Hard Rock, which took place in a strange way, the group members have drawn on the stage during the last song. Both, feel observed and followed by something. They saw shadows moving in the street. The atmosphere was grim.

Mathias said goodbye to Emily and went into his studio. He closed the door and has locked. Emily walking down the street in silence. A raven landed on the branch of a tree and watched Emily. He had glowing red eyes.

Emily noticed that the raven followed. When she saw him, she felt recognize that look. She arrived home. The raven landed a few feet away from her, still watching him. She closed his door and looked out. There was nothing but yet she felt that something was watching him from the outside. She went to her room, put on a dressing gown and went to bed.

Mathias was preparing to go to bed. He felt a cold air current behind his neck, though the windows were closed. He looked around him, nobody. Mathias heard a woman laugh in the studio, like an echo. He had of thrills and chills.

(Mathias): "Who is there?"

No response.

He went into the bathroom to wash teeth. He rinsed his mouth and when he raised his head, he stood rooted to the spot. The keyboardist stood behind him and watched. Mathias did not dare move. Awa continues to watch him. Then she reaches out to him and speaks with a soft and distant voice.

(Awa): "Mathias, come to me."

Mathias has turned but the woman was gone. He came out of the bathroom and looked everywhere. Then he felt a hand to rest on his shoulder. He turned the head, it's Awa. She looked into his eyes.

(Awa): "It's me you're looking for?"

Mathias wanted to escaped from of studio, he opened the door and saw the bassist of the group that stood before him. Ox pointed the finger at Mathias.

(Ox): "Come with us, you have no choice."

Mathias slammed the door shut and locked. The Ox fist through the door and stopped two inches from the head of Mathias, who jumped back. The Minotaur gave blows on the door to open it. Mathias locked herself in her bathroom. He waited for several minutes and take a look. The monsters were gone. The hole in the door was still there, so it was not a dream, it was real.

(Mathias): "But what the hell is this?"

Ghost Rider spoke to him in his head.

(Ghost Rider): "Finally, you have found worse than me You'll see, they'll be back.".

(Mathias): "Oh shut up."

Mathias took an iron bar and sat on her bed. He waited for the monsters return .

Meanwhile, Emily was sleeping soundly. A shadow crept into his room from under the door. Emily heard a distant murmur pronounce his Name.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, Emily, Come with me."

Emily awoke with a start. She was sitting in her bed and look around her, everything was dark and silent. She stood up and wanted to turn on the light. Strangely, the light stopped working. Emily descended slowly to the lounge, she thought he heard strange noises, then she saw that the door was open. His heart began to beat, someone had entered the house. The silence was terrifying. Emily looked out the window. The street was deserted and silent. Suddenly, a monster appeared at the window. Emily made a jump and fell to back. she has recognized the drummer, with its fangs and its antennas. The monster looked him and walked to the door to enter. Emily wanted to close the door, but the monster was too strong and managed to open it.

(Kita): "Finally, we have found you."

Emily stepped back, she felt in a warm breath on his neck. She turned, Amen stood right in front of her and looked at her. The mummy reached out to Emily, as if to catch him.

(Amen): "Come with us, our Lord calls you."

He wanted to catch Emily but she was faster and ran away. She climbed the stairs and locked herself in her room. What did these monsters? And who was this lord? Why her?

The silence returned. There was no sound. Emily felt a shadow behind it. When she turned, a dark figure appeared before her.

She fell back, terrified. A monster appeared. It was the singer, Emily acknowledged. Mr. Lordi to tended the hand out to her.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, the time is coming."

(Emily): "Who are you?"

Emily felt lifted by an invisible force. Mr. Lordi grabbed her by the waist and kissed in her neck. Emily felt a tingling on her neck. Then he whispered in the ear. Emily senti de la passion dans la voix de M. Lordi.

(Mr. Lordi): "You'll find out soon enough."

She closed her eyes, expecting to die. But nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, the monster was gone. She turned on the light who walking anew. Emily is back down to the lounge, all the monsters were gone. She went back to her room, upset. Strangely, she still felt that feeling seeing Mr. Lordi. As if she had feelings for him. But she was a human and he was a monster, how was it possible? Emily found no answer to these questions. Then she lay down again, while looking through the corner of his room to see if there was not monsters. Outside the monsters are gathered.

(Ox): "These two people are leathery, this will not be easy."

(Mr. Lordi): "They will be with us very soon, we let for tonight, but tomorrow we'll be back."

The five monsters disappeared into a dark mist, and the street was deserted anew.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Real Monsters

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 7 : Real Monsters

The next morning, Emily slowly awoke, the sun shines through the window. She sits up in bed and rubbed his eyes. She had not slept much after the events of last night. She remembered Mr. Lordi catching him by the waist and whispered softly in his ear. his voice still echoed in his head.

She combed her hair and dressed in silence. In the mirror, she noticed a mark on her neck. The kiss that made him Mr. Lordi. She has had breakfast while watching TV. The screen started to flicker and of red eyes are appeared on the screen. Eyes turned to Emily. She was sitting on the couch, paralyzed. The eyes watched for a few minutes and have disappeared. The TV turn off alone.

She left her home to go to the home of Mathias. It was sunny and the temperature was pleasant. When she arrived at the studio, she saw the hole in the door of Mathias. Emily to guessed that he had a visit too. She walked into the studio. Mathias was sitting on his bed and sleep. He always a iron bar in his hand. Emily patted him on the shoulder.

(Emily) "Mathias, wake up."

He fell to the ground, and the shock awoke him. He rose at once, ready to strike, but when he saw Emily, he calmed down.

(Emily): "What are you doing with this iron bar?"

(Mathias): "of Monsters are came in my home that night I recognized the bassist and keyboardist for the rock band.".

(Emily): "like me, the drummer, the guitarist and the singer came for me. Look what the singer did to me.".

She showed her brand at Mathias.

(Mathias): "Frankly, I do not understand what is happening."

(Emily): "I know what to do, go to the library to find information about the monsters."

In the afternoon, Emily and Mathias went to the city library. When they entered, there was no one to the library, the librarian was sitting behind his desk. At the bottom of the library, he was a room with computers. On the computer, they sought information about the monsters. A page attracted their attention: The Real Monsters.

On the page, there were pictures of monsters. They recognized each member of the group that they had seen. next, they have see a text.

(Text): Monsters and the power of love.

Demons, living beings with hatred and rage fear a powerful power: love.

For the legend is fulfilled, two humans must unite with two monsters to form perfect connections, and so through the power of love overcome the demons. "

Mathias and Emily are stunned by the text.

(Mathias): "So these two humans, would we?"

(Emily): "Looks good."

Emily Mathias had just seen, they were both the good people who should unite with two monsters, Mr. Lordi for Emily and Awa for Mathias.

The screen started to flicker and is turned off alone. The lights began to flicker and went turned off. The library was plunged into darkness. Strangely, the librarian was gone. They were alone in the building.

(Emily): "It is they, they came back."

A shadow appeared behind Mathias. It was Ox, the Minotaur. He walked slowly toward them. Two other monsters appeared, Amen and Kita. The three monsters advancing toward the two human.

Mathias and Emily ran to the exit, but the door was blocked. Outside, the weather seemed frozen. People and cars did not move. The time had stopped.

Mathias and Emily tried to open the door, but nothing to do.

(Mathias): "But come on, opens up, damn it's stuck."

The three monsters approaching more and more. Emily noticed a door to the side.

(Emily): "Come, follow me."

They entered the room and have closed the door and they are locked in the room by barricading. The room looked like a reserve, there were stacks of boxes everywhere.

Mathias saw another door and at open. on the other side, a larger room, with shelves. They went for to hide.

A gray mist appeared before them and Awa is appeared. She has reached out to them.

(Awa): "Why run away, you can not hide you."

She walked toward them. Mathias and Emily wanted to go out of the room, but opening the door, Amen, Ox and Kita barred their way. They were trapped between the monsters. Mathias began to get worked up.

(Mathias): "If you think I'm going to let me."

He was seized with convulsions and his hands have caught fire.

(Emily) "Mathias, No!"

And it turned into Ghost Rider. He roared in anger and walked to Awa. She put her hand on the front of Ghost Rider. He froze and Mathias regained his human form. Awa had canceled his transformation just by touching it.

(Awa): "Sorry Mathias, but you force me to the make ."

She put her finger on the brow of Mathias and he fell to the ground. He was asleep in seconds.

Amen and Kita have grabbed Emily by the arms. She struggled but the monsters were too strong.

(Amen): "We the have , lord."

Another monster appeared before Emily. It was Mr. Lordi. With his clawed hand, he stroked the cheek of Emily. Awa stroked the hair of Mathias, who was still asleep. Mr. Lordi to caught Emily by the size and approached his face to hers. Emily could not move or speak, all she could do is look.

(Mr. Lordi): "Now, it's time to go Do not fear anything Emily, you're not going to feel anything.".

He put his hand on the front of Emily. She felt her eyes close. Mr. Lordi at fast asleep Emily. Still holding her by the waist, he stroked the hair of Emily. Ox taken Mathias like a potato bag to carry him.

(Mr. Lordi): "We will Carry them away to the fortress."

A vortex has opened in the room. Lordi has took Mathias and Emily in the vortex. When the vortex is closed, the time is back to normal, people walked again without suspecting anything.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. A New World

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 8 : a New World

Emily woke up slowly, she is lying on a bed, in a strange room. There are tables representatives Mr. Lordi on the walls. A candle is placed on a dresser to illuminate the room. Emily got up and went to the window. When she drew the curtains, she was stunned. Outside, a forest of dead trees and a cloudy sky. It was not the earth, it was the world of monsters.

The bedroom door opened. Mr. Lordi stood motionless and watched Emily. She did not dare move.

(Mr. Lordi): "Did you sleep well Emily?"

(Emily): "Who are you and what you want from me?"

(Mr. Lordi): "Reassure you, I do not want trouble you."

He slowly approached Emily. He took Emily's hand in hers. A strange sensation appeared in his heart.

(Mr. Lordi): "You feel the same as me?"

(Emily): "Yes, but what does that mean?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It means you're my perfect connection, we are destined one for each other."

Mr. Lordi and Emily sat on the bed. Emily still feel more feelings for Mr. Lordi.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi, when I look at you, I see that I've always wanted to like but I could not find."

Mr. Lordi to smile and she to do the same. Then she remembered of Mathias.

(Emily): "But where is Mathias?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It is in another room. Awa is with him.".

They looked themselves in the eyes for several minutes. Even if they say nothing, silence says a lot. She touched the clawed hands of Mr. Lordi.

Mr. Lordi at approached his head and kiss Emily on the mouth. He put his arms around to the size of Emily. She is left himself to do, she did not try to fight. The pleasant sensation became more intense. They were really made for each other. After the kiss, Emily felt good. Mr. Lordi also felt good.

In another room, Mathias and Awa were sitting on the bed. Awa had explained everything to at Mathias. They stare in silence.

(Mathias): "In my heart, I always knew the woman I loved ... was unique."

Awa smiled on hearing these words. Awa took the hand of Mathias and they kissed softly. After Mathias stroking the hair of Awa. They were silky.

Shortly thereafter, the group met in the grand salon of Mr. Lordi. He explained the situation.

(Mr. Lordi): "We're all here, but the demons are in marching they will do anything to kill Emily and Mathias and they absolutely want to wage war against the human race.".

Ox at hit his fists against each other and growled in anger.

(Ox): "What are we waiting for, let's kick their asses."

(Amen) "Ox Calm down, do not rush without thinking."

Mr. Lordi pulled out a grimoire to a shelf and put it on the table. He open the spellbook and a of Evilyn drawing is appeared.

(Mr. Lordi): "Evilyn is an ancient evil witch, years ago, she wanted to seduce me so that we form a perfect connection but it is not the woman I love, I pushed. and has since she vowed that I would to she, by all means. she also vowed to kill anyone who would put themselves between her and me. "

Emily had a lump in my throat. Evilyn was a cruel and dangerous witch.

(Emily): "So, she wants to kill me?"

Mr. Lordi nodded and tighten Emily in his arms. He looked him with a determined look.

(Mr. Lordi): "I will not let this witch hurt you."

Emily smiled, she would trust him completely.

(Kita): "By cons there's nothing on Vampiro, this demon is a real mystery."

(Mr. Lordi): "All I know is that the army of demons at planned to launch an attack on Earth in Oakville."

(Emily): "Oakville But this is my home!".

(Amen), "Do not worry Emily, we will defend the city against these demons."

(Mathias): "It will be difficult, we are seven and they are an army."

(Awa): "The number does not matter, this is the way to combat that is important."

In a few days, the demons will attack launched against Oakville. Lordi will be ready to defend themselves.

Later, Mathias and Emily summers in the castle library. Hundreds of books were stacked on shelves covered with dust.

A book had attracted their attention: The Legends of Lordi, events that had really happened a few years ago.

Emily and Mathias have laminated the grimoire. On one page was marked: The Kin.

This legend tells of a young woman working on a book about monsters. The Brotherhood of Lordi is appeared and Mr. Lordi Lordi to removed the woman who is never reviewed.

A other legend is written: Dark Floors.

This story took place in 2008, in a hospital where there was a girl named Sarah. She said see things that others do not see. One evening, Lordi to frozen the time and is entered the hospital to find Sarah. The human group was decimated by the monsters. in the end, Sarah stood up at Mr. Lordi. Mr. Lordi has been impressed by his bravery and he decided to let her live her life.

Mathias and Emily are shocked by these stories that really happened, they were not the first humans to have met Lordi.

A vortex of nowhere, has formed behind them and at began to aspired them. An evil laugh was heard, the Evilyn laugh.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi, for help."

The monsters have rushed into the room. Mathias and Emily clung to as they could for be not aspired. Awa recognized this kind of vortex.

(Awa): "This is Evilyn!"

Mr. Lordi and the others rushed to rescue Mathias and Emily, too late, a black mist come out of the vortex and aspired Mathias and Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "NO!"

Mathias and Emily were removed by the demons in front of Lordi. Mr. Lordi growled with rage and struck his fist on the ground.

(Mr. Lordi): "We must save them!.."

The other monsters are advanced.

(Awa): "We follow you without hesitation."

Mr. Lordi at open a vortex toward the dimension of demons, this is surely there that Emily and Mathias are retained prisoners.

Mr. Lordi and Awa were both worried if something arrives at their love, they will never forgive themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. The Rescue

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 9 : The Rescue

In the fortress of demons, Evilyn and Vampiro discuss the attack that they will lance on Oakville. A hunchback demon entered the room. He stepped forward and bowed before Vampiro and Evilyn.

(Demon): "Excuse me for disturbing you my lords, but we have something for you."

Several armed demons came with Mathias and Emily, they had chains on his wrists. Evilyn outlined a sadistic smile seeing that.

(Evilyn): "These are the two elected humans of the prophecy."

She went to Emily. Emily was not impressed by the witch.

(Evilyn): "So it's you Emily, the girl promised to Mr. Lordi I'll tell you one thing.. You will not take advantage long of this love because Mr. Lordi is mine"

(Emily): "All you want is to have power, you do not even know what love is, true."

The eyes of Evilyn have turned black. She can not stand that someone challenges this way.

Vampiro is approached of Mathias.

(Vampiro): "And you Mathias or should I say ... Ghost Rider."

Mathias's voice has changed. It was the Ghost Rider who talking.

(Ghost Rider): "Vampiro, if you do not release me immediately, I'll rip your head."

Vampiro sneered, the chains of Mathias have were bewitched to prevent it from transformed himself.

Vampiro at send an energy sphere on Mathias. Mathias screaming in pain and fell to his knees.

(Vampiro): "Finally you submit to me, that's good."

Evilyn grabbed Emily to the throat and told him with a cruel voice.

(Evilyn): "I assure you that you and your friend, you will suffer, take them to jail."

The demons have taken Mathias and Emily while Vampiro and Evilyn continued to discuss the attack.

In the basement of the fortress, a vortex opened and out came Lordi. Mr. Lordi at come out his ax out of its sheath.

(Mr. Lordi): "Mathias and Emily are held captive somewhere in the castle We'll have to be careful.".

They climbed the stairs and entered a huge hall filled with flaming torches and three lanes in front of them.

(Amen): "This place is huge, we'll be here for hours."

(Awa): "We'll have to split up, we go much faster this way."

It was risky, but eventually everyone was in agreement. Mr. Lordi has trained groups.

(Mr. Lordi): "Me and Awa we go into the middle corridor, Amen and Kita, you go to the right and Ox, it does not bother you to go alone?"

(Ox): "No, this place does not scare me."

And they parted. Ox is getting into the left lane. He slowly approached of a demon and beheaded him noiselessly, for do not attract attention. Then he hid the body in a room and is party.

Amen and Kita have took the right lane. They searched the rooms one by one but no trace of Mathias and Emily.

Mr. Lordi and Awa went in the middle corridor. They walk without a word, they are worried. Shortly after they arrived at the entrance of the prison of the fortress. They came to take a look. There were dozens of cells. Suddenly a woman's voice was heard Emily's voice. Mr. Lordi and Awa rushed and saw a demon locked Emily in a cell. Emily saw them.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi."

The demon turned to them and roared with anger. Mr. Lordi to took his ax and cut the demon in two. Then he gave a mighty blow on the bars of the cell. The bars fell apart in seconds. Mr. Lordi at tighten Emily in his arms.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, I was so scared for you."

(Emily): "I was afraid I would never see you again."

Mr. Lordi kissed on the lips of Emily, as evidence of the sincere love.

(Awa): "I do not see Mathias, or is he?"

A groan was heard, Mathias was lying in a cell, a little further. He did not move.

(Awa): "Mathias!"

Awa destroyed the bars by telekinetically and then entered the cell. Mathias had marks on his head.

(Emily): "The demons came and they tortured It was awful.".

Awa felt anger mounted in she. Mathias opened his eyes and when he saw Awa, he smiled at.

(Mathias): "I knew you'd come to save us."

Awa was happy, Mathias was well. She helped him get up. His head still hurt. A loud noise was heard as a shock. They left the prison for see. Ox fought him with demons. He caught two and to lay against a wall. Further, Amen and Kita have also fighting against demons.

(Ox): "They know we're here We must go.".

A demon came and wanted to throw themselves on Awa. She has pushed a screech, very powerful, which screened the demon back. Mathias transformed himself into Ghost Rider.

(Awa): "Mathias, No!"

(Ghost Rider): "Do not worry Awa, it's me again, I managed to keep control."

Ghost Rider jumped on a demon and spit fire in his face. The demon was disintegrated in seconds.

Vampiro and Evilyn arrived, they were furious.

(Evilyn): "Miserable monsters!"

Vampiro wanted to pounce on Ghost Rider, but it him set a punch. Vampiro has been thrown against a wall.

(Ghost Rider): "It's been a while I wanted to do that."

A demon appeared behind Emily, Mr. Lordi see him.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, drop you."

She stooped and Mr. Lordi to cut the demon's head with his ax. The blood flowed and the demon fell to the ground. Another demon came up behind Mr. Lordi. Emily picked up a sword on the ground and pierced the demon. Kita ripped the arm of a demon with his fangs. Amen catch one demon to the throat and ripped him to the heart. But more and more of demons are came.

(Kita): "We can not stay here, they are too many."

(Mr. Lordi): "Come to me all ready."

They all gathered and Mr. Lordi at create a black veil that enveloped them. Finally, they have vanished. Evilyn screamed in rage.

(Evilyn): "NO, they are escaped!"

(Vampiro): "It does not matter, soon our demons are numerous enough to attack Oakville, and at that time, we will finish the job."

Evilyn at recover his cruel smile and the two demons were laughing as of degenerate. Their dark and sinister laughter rang throughout the fortress.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	10. Former Allies

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 10 : Former Allies

A day is passed since the rescue. In the castle of Lordi, Awa heals wounds of Mathias. These marks on the head are hurting him. Awa used his powers to make them disappear. its powers are very effective.

(Mathias): "You are a great healer, Awa."

(Awa): "And yet it's not my specialty."

Their eyes met. Mathias smiled and Awa smiled. Their hands are affected. Mathias and Awa have both felt the same feeling in their hearts.

(Mathias): "You know Awa, I think it's thanks to you that I control better Ghost Rider Since then that we know each, I feel stronger."

(Awa): "This is the power of love, it is very powerful, and in a perfect connection, it is indestructible."

Awa finished heal wounds and she sat beside him.

Meanwhile in the living room of the castle, Mr. Lordi and Emily were sitting by the fireplace. They looked in the eyes, in silence.

(Mr. Lordi): "When I was in the fortress of demons, I do not stop thinking about you, about what might happen to you."

(Emily): "You saved me Mr. Lordi, it's the most important."

Mr. Lordi extended his hand and brings up a red heart-shaped pendant. He put it around the neck of Emily. The heart shone like a ruby.

(Mr. Lordi): "This pendant is magical, it will protect you from demons You just think at me and the pendant you will be safe.".

(Emily): "Thank you, it's beautiful."

They gently kissed in front of the fireplace. The flames danced. An icy wind extinguished the flames. The room was plunged into darkness. Amen came into the room.

(Amen): "What happens? all the lights went out?".

Mr. Lordi to felt a demonic presence and took his ax.

(Mr. Lordi) "of Demons! Amen, you will warn the others, Emily, stay with me and do not depart.".

An evil laugh echoed through the castle, demons have managed to get inside.

Emily tighten strong hand of Mr. Lordi, they walk side by side in the dark hallway. Suddenly, an invisible force hit Mr. Lordi and he fell to the ground. The Invisible force raises Emily in the air. A roar was heard.

(Emily): "Get off me, demon!"

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily!"

He picked at his ax and hit. A roar of pain was heard and a demon appeared. The ax had canceled the power of invisibility. The demon fell to the ground, dead. Mr. Lordi helped Emily to rise him.

(Mr. Lordi): "You okay?"

(Emily): "Yes, thank you."

of Sounds of battle could be heard further. Awa and Ghost Rider fight against demons. Awa raises a demon by telekinesis and throw him against a wall. Ghost Rider spitting fire on a demon that was disintegrated in seconds. Mr. Lordi called them.

(Mr. Lordi): "Awa! Mathias! We're here!."

When they are joined, Awa asked a question.

(Awa): "Whence come all these demons?"

(Mr. Lordi): "These are the servants of Vampiro, there is no doubt."

A demon came to them. But a monster comes out of nowhere, to grabbed the demon by the throat and beheaded him. The monster turned to the group. It is rather large, he wears a black armor and a black helmet. His eyes are visible behind the visor. It looks much like a cyborg. Mr. Lordi the recognizes. It's Magnum, one of the oldest members of the brotherhood of Lordi. Magnum is a cyborg coming from a futuristic world.

(Mr. Lordi): "Magnum, I am pleased to see you."

(Magnum): "Me too Mr. Lordi."

He noticed Mathias and Emily.

(Magnum): "So they are the two human of the prophecy?"

Mr. Lordi nodded.

(Magnum): "I did not come alone, G-Stealer is with me."

Another demon appeared in roaring. A tribal spear to pierced his chest. Another monster appeared. It looked like Kita, maybe it is the same species. The monster picked up his spear and walked.

(G-Stealer): "Hi everyone, looks like we arrived in time for the party."

Other sounds of battle were heard.

The body of a demon landed in front of the group, he had the face ripped off. Ox, Amen and Kita are came after the last killed demons. Kita had mouth full of blood, demon blood. They hailed Magnum and G-Stealer, like old friends.

When they finished their welcome, Mr. Lordi to the floor again.

(Mr. Lordi): "So you have news?"

(Magnum): "Yes, for some time we noticed strange phenomena on earth more and more natural disasters occur and the seasons are out of adjustment.".

(Awa): "These are Vampiro and Evilyn, their demonic powers upset the balance of the earth."

Mr. Lordi to have an idea.

(Mr. Lordi): "Listen to me, we need to find Enary and Kalma and to reform the Brotherhood way we can fight against the army of demons.".

The group made a decision: Four of them will go in search of the missing allies. The others are gone in Oakville, to prepare for a possible attack by demons.

Everyone was in agreement. So Mr. Lordi, Emily, Mathias and Awa go sought Kalma and Enary.

Mr. Lordi open a vortex to Oakville. Other members of the group entered in and have did a last salute. Then the vortex is closed. Mr. Lordi turned to the others.

(Mr. Lordi): "now it is time to go."

He made large circles with his hands and reveals another vortex to another dimension. The dimension of Kalmageddon, the home of Kalma.

They entered the vortex and are went at the speed of light.

Meanwhile, in the fortress of demons, the of Vampiro troops have were soon ready, hard-working, the demons forging their weapons and armor.

(Evilyn): "I haste to throw our army against those pesky humans."

(Vampiro): "Patience, it's soon."

Vampiro and Evilyn watch it with a sadistic smile. In a very short time, all these demons will come on to earth to wage war against humanity. It is a race against the clock.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	11. Kalmageddon

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 11 : Kalmageddon

Mr. Lordi, Emily, Awa and Mathias through the vortex towards the dimension of Kalmageddon. Once full of life, this dimension has been devastated by a disaster and it remains only chaos and destruction. Today, this dimension is a haven for zombies. The undead and ghosts haunt this dimension, seeking to kill living beings.

(Emily): "Tell me Mr. Lordi, who are Kalma and Enary?"

(Mr. Lordi): "Kalma is one of the oldest members of our group, it is a living death, he is immortal and can turn someone into a rotting corpse just by touching him. And Enary is a Valkyrie.. this is a very good geurrière. "

(Mathias): "Well, they are air nice this monsters."

Shortly after they arrived in the Kalmageddon. The landscape is a nightmare. A desert plain with a few dead trees. The sky is red and cloudy. It never gets day in the Kalmageddon, it is the eternal night. There is no life around. Everything is silent and deserted.

(Mathias): "This dimension gives me chills."

(Awa): "This is the haunt of the zombies, he have to be careful.".

The group started to walk. For several minutes, they walked while watching to nearby. strange noises were heard. From the corner of his eye, Mr. Lordi to saw shadows were moving.

(Mr. Lordi): "We are not alone, there is something in the area. open the good eye open and stay alert."

A little later, they stopped for a break. Emily sits on a rock next to Mr. Lordi. Awa continued to look at the scenery. Mathias wanted to drink water in a small river but it was a bad idea. The water had a taste of metal. she also had the color of human blood, maybe it was of human blood.

(Mathias): "it's disgusting."

(Mr. Lordi): "All resources of this dimension have summers poisoned by the disaster, there is nothing edible here That's why it is only the living dead in the corner. . "

A strange mist at appeared. The ground began to shake. A skinny hand is output of the ground right next to Emily. She took refuge behind Mr. Lordi. the weather changed and a smell of rotting flesh at fills the air.

(Emily): "What is this?"

(Mr. Lordi): "of Zombies, they go out of their sleep."

Several zombies came out of the ground, moaning. They had the rotten skin and some had arms or legs in less. Mathias turns into Ghost Rider and spits fire on several zombies. The zombies have caught fire and are turned into dust.

Awa use the telekinetically for lifted a rock and throw on the head of a zombie. Mr. Lordi to took his ax and cut two more zombies. But more and more zombies come from all sides.

Emily took the heart pendant in his hand. Red heart began to shine. A flash of light appeared. The zombies were weakened by the light. And they all fell to dust.

(Mathias): "How did you do that?"

(Emily): "I followed the advice of Mr. Lordi, I took the heart in my hand and I thought at him."

(Mr. Lordi): "Great job Emily, you toughed you well."

Emily smiled and blushed. The fog disappeared in a few seconds. Calm has returned gradually. The group at walk out across the desolate plains of Kalmageddon.

Shortly after, they came to a strange skull-shaped cave. The mist in coming out.

(Awa): "I bet Kalma and Enary are in there."

(Mr. Lordi): "There is only one way to find out: get in there."

The group entered the cave. at Ceiling, stalactites of rock monsterous. It was too dark to see. Mathias create a fireball in his hand for light. Around them was total silence. Then they noticed the light at the end of the cave. It was a room. When they entered, they found themselves in a workshop. Metal objects are placed on a table and several machines for forging weapons are scattered around the room. It was the haunt of Kalma and Enary.

The sound of a machine be heard at the back of the room. The group approached. A humanoid examined a forging machine. Mr. Lordi took to his ax.

(Mr. Lordi): "Who are you, creature, as lord of the monsters, I command you to show yourself to us."

The machine is immediately stopped. The monster turned to the group. He is dressed as a biker and a zombie head with gray and rotten skin. There has long white hair on the head. It smells of death. His arms are spiky. It really a threatening look. It's Kalma, the living dead. He approached Mr. Lordi.

(Kalma): "Mr. Lordi, I'm glad to see you."

(Mr. Lordi): "Hi Kalma."

They shook hands like good friends. Then Kalma welcomed Awa, Mathias and Emily.

(Kalma): "So, what do you want?"

(Mr. Lordi): "The demons threaten to invade the earth We have need you for the battle."

(Kalma):.. "I suspected it, a few days ago, of demons are came here to attack me I managed to repel them but with great difficulty since, I create an army of zombies for better defend myself. "

(Emily): "About this, we killed some zombies in coming, hope it does you do not mind."

(Kalma): "It does not matter, I'll have better monitor them, They are useful but silly enough But if the Earth is in danger, I'll join you with pleasure..."

The group was delighted with the response. Kalma accepted without hesitation. It's one more member to the battle against the demons. all the possible reinforcements to defeat the demons, are welcome, the survival of the earth depends on it.

(Awa): "Now we have to find Enary."

(Kalma): "I have bad news: Enary was made captured by demons, they took him in a battle arena, in another dimension."

(Mathias): "So let's get it without delay."

Kalma entered the vortex to join the others in Oakville. As for the others, they went into another vortex to go save Enary from the demons.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. The Arena

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 12 : The Arena

In the fortress of demons, the army of Vampiro is ready. A large army of demons, armed and trained, awaiting orders. Vampiro came and spoke to his army.

(Vampiro): "Soon, history will be written We will wage war against the human race.".

The Demons have roared with pleasure. They are eager to fight. Some have hit the chest. Evilyn is came and spoke.

(Evilyn): "You know neither fear nor pain, the Humans are weak and they are afraid of you, Soon you'll eat human flesh..."

The demons have scream with pleasure on hearing these words. Evilyn and Vampiro were pleased with the response of their soldiers.

(Vampiro): "The age of the humans is completed, the time of the demons is came!"

The demons have begin to sing a battle cry in a language they could understand.

Meanwhile, Lordi arrived in the dimension or Enary is trapped. Around them, a grim and fetid swamp. There was a musty smell. The water was green and murky. The plants were struggling to grow because of the foul odor that reeked air. They have walk for several minutes in the marshes. Then, a large arena appeared before them.

(Emily): "This is surely the arena which Kalma us spoke."

(Mr. Lordi): "Yes, without a doubt."

The group approached the entrance. A demon blocked the entrance to the arena. He motioned to the group to stop.

(Demon): "If you want pass, you have to pay."

Mathias grabbed the demon by the throat and him broke his neck.

(Mathias): "We have not the time to deal with this crap."

They went through a long corridor until bleachers. Around them, hundreds of demons are sitting and screaming. In the center of the arena, there was a fight. A woman with long blond hair, wearing armor and a metal mask and a sword in hand, fought against a kind of Goblin enraged. Mr. Lordi's recognized.

(Mr. Lordi): "It's Enary."

Enary has cut off an arm of the Goblin with his sword. The creature screamed in pain and blood spurted from his arm. Then she stabbed in the chest. The goblin gasped and died.

(Awa): "In any case, she is still struggling as well."

Enary insight the group in the stands and waved the arms to them.

(Mr. Lordi): "Let's join him."

They went down in the middle of the arena to greet Enary. She shook hands with Mr. Lordi. But she did not seem happy.

(Enary): "You should not have come here, it's a trap."

The doors of the arena will be closed and a sinister laugh echoed through the arena. The laughter of a demon. Vampiro. The demon appeared in the tribune and spoke.

(Vampiro): "My dear friends, look what we have here."

The demons laughed. Vampiro raised his hand to the sky and snapped his fingers.

(Vampiro): "Send the gladiators."

A door opened and more demons have come out very well armed.

(Emily): "What are these monsters?"

(Enary): "The Gladiators, they are thugs, bloodthirsty and they love fight."

Demons have laden to the group. Enary run and cut off the head of one of them. Awa pushed her to screech that projected demons against a wall. Mathias turns into Ghost Rider and roared with anger. He grabs a demon by the throat and gave a big punch in the jaw. The demon was thrown into the air and crashed into the stands. Mr. Lordi to took his ax and cut three demons in two. Demons have loaded to Emily. With the pendant, she revealed a shield around she which has disintegrated the demons that have touched. The demons had no chance against Lordi. They were quickly defeated. Mr. Lordi to talk to Vampiro with a provocative air.

(Mr. Lordi): "This is what you have of best, Vampiro?"

The demon chuckled.

(Vampiro): "Oh no, I has even better."

Another door opened and a huge monster came out. He had a humanoid body and hairy, a boar's head with red eyes. of Large hooves instead of feet and glared.

(Ghost Rider): "What is this thing?"

(Awa): "This is a Minoboar, they are brutal creatures, They do not know mercy.".

(Mr. Lordi): "I charge of him, you Put you in safe in the meantime.".

Emily was worried about Mr. Lordi. She hugged him and looked into his eyes.

(Emily): "Be careful."

Mr. Lordi smiled and gave him a kiss. The Minoboar roars of anger, of the drooling over her mouth.

Then, the Minoboar charge of all its forces to Mr. Lordi. He falls on the side to dodge and the Minoboar bumps against a wall. Mr. Lordi at nicked the leg of the Minobar with his ax. The creature screamed in pain and dealt a severe blow to Mr. Lordi, who was thrown to the ground. Emily was very worried.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi, rise you, quickly."

The Minoboar leaps into the air to crush Mr. Lordi but fortunately he dodge the attack. The Minoboar was furious. Mr. Lordi has launched his ax into the chest of the monster. The Minoboar to pushed a roar of pain and is fell to the ground. Mr. Lordi to resumed his ax, but the Minoboar was still alive. He ended by giving him an ax in the head. Blood spurted in abundance and the Minoboar is died instantly.

Emily was happy, she ran up to Mr. Lordi and to tenderly kissed. She was very scared for him.

(Emily): "I knew you could not lose."

(Mr. Lordi): "Thank you Emily."

(Enary): "In any case he was a great fight."

The group turned to the tribune. Vampiro has disappeared. In the stands, the demons had taken their weapons. They roared with anger.

(Mathias): "I think we'd better go."

(Mr. Lordi): "You're right, we have nothing more to do here."

A vortex is open and they are entered just in time. The demons came too late.

In the vortex, the group traveling at the speed of light. Emily asked a question.

(Emily): "And now, or are we going?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We're in Oakville."

Emily to guessed later. The time of the great battle came. The fate of the earth will be sealed.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	13. The Begin of the War

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 13 : The Begin of the War

The earth will experience one of the most difficult moments. The demons have left their dimension and are go to Oakville, Canada. The Brotherhood of Lordi is the only way to stop them. The great battle for the survival of the earth will begin.

The group of Mr. Lordi arrives in Oakville by a vortex. They threw a glance around them. the city was not attacked again but strangely there is anyone in the streets. The whole town is deserted.

(Emily): "Or are they all gone?"

(Mr. Lordi): "I do not know, but we'll find out."

The group at walking in the deserted streets, there was nobody. He reigns the silence of death. When the group arrived at the square, the other monsters waiting them. They are all there, Amen, Ox, Kita, Magnum, G-Stealer, Kalma and Enary.

(Amen): "We are happy to see you all."

(Mr. Lordi): "We also Amen, but tell me, or is past the population?"

(Ox): "We warned that demons would attack the city, at first they did not want to believe us, but after they have decided to leave."

(Awa): "And you have done well, it will avoid that of killed innocent people."

Mathias pointed his finger towards the main road.

(Mathias): "We'll have to be ready, look there."

The Brotherhood has turned to the main road. A giant vortex is formed at the end of the road. The sky became dark and cloudy. Lightning appeared in the sky and the rain begin to fall.

(Mr. Lordi): "Everyone in position, they arrive."

Amen got into position, Ox struck his fists against each other and groaned, Kita smacked his jaws, Magnum and G-Stealer have released their futuristic weapons. Kalma is prepared with its dark powers and Enary out his sword. Mathias becomes Ghost Rider and roared in anger, Awa is at his side and stands ready. Ghost Rider and Awa have looked at them and have taken in hand, for encourage. Mr. Lordi to took his ax and turned to Emily. He hugged her.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, use the powers of the pendant to protect you, I would not want to lost you to in this battle. Promise me to be careful.".

(Emily): "I promise you, Mr. Lordi."

Mr. Lordi to smile and give a kiss to Emily. Emily to feel more pleasant feeling of the perfect connection. Then she went to the side of Mr. Lordi and took the heart of the pendant in his hand. The heart started to glow very strong.

Suddenly, another vortex opened behind the brotherhood. An army of monsters, equipped with armor and weapons, arrived and are prostrate before the brotherhood. Ghost Rider and Emily were amazed.

(Awa): "But where just this army?"

(Kita): "During your absence we have recruit of monsters that have agreed to fight on our side in this battle."

One of the monsters is come and spoke to Mr. Lordi.

(Monster): "We are ready to fight under your orders, Lord Lordi."

(Mr. Lordi): "Perfect, in this battle, any help will be welcome."

The army of monsters is placed in position behind the brotherhood. the Monsters have unsheathed their weapons and await orders. Emily conjured up an energy shield around it, with the pendant. Mr. Lordi at the looked reassured. Ghost Rider took his infernal chain in his hand. The atmosphere was tense, the fight is going to be terrible. Awa has addressed Ghost Rider.

(Awa): "Mathias, whatever happens, we stay together."

Ghost Rider turned to her and put his arms around her waist. He spoke softly, despite his deep voice.

(Ghost Rider): "I will never let you down, You know Awa.."

Awa smiled. Then the two monsters are repositioned. The vortex of demons is opened. Shortly after, an army of demons came out. They are very numerous. Armed, equipped with armors and roaring in anger, demons have walking to the brotherhood. Vampiro and Evilyn have lead the army. Then they ordered the army to stop. The demons have ceased to walk. Some of them groaned with rage, waiting for the moment to attack with forward. Evilyn stepped forward and spoke.

(Evilyn): "Monsters, we let you choose, you will fight and each of you will die in agony or appointment and we will give you a quick and painless death."

Emily was about to speak, but Mr. Lordi stopped him. It was he who spoke.

(Mr. Lordi): "We prefer to fight and die if necessary rather than leaving this planet in your claws."

The army of monsters uttered a cry of war, for support Mr. Lordi. Emily took him in hand and smiled at him. It quite of same.

Vampiro at lift his hand toward the sky. Evilyn to spoke again.

(Evilyn): "You will pay for your audacity. Vampiro."

Vampiro at lowered his arm.

(Vampiro)): "Demons, to attack!"

the Demons have roared in have anger and began to run toward the brotherhood. A cruel smile appeared on the face of Evilyn. Seeing the army of demons running towards them, the monsters are put in a position of defense. Ox growl of anger, Emily tighten strong hand of Mr. Lordi. Magnum load its futuristic weapon is ready to fire. Ghost Rider ignites his infernal chain and stands ready. With his powers, Awa became light as air and began to levitate. Kita is positioned like a predator watching its prey. Mr. Lordi's eyes are became redder and he growl of anger. Then he turned to Emily. He read the concern in his eyes but Emily was reassuring to be with him.

(Mr. Lordi): "The time has come."

The army of monsters stood ready, awaiting orders of Mr. Lordi. The army of demons continued to advance towards the brotherhood. Mr. Lordi raised his hand toward the sky. Everyone is ready.

(Mr. Lordi): "Wait ... not yet."

In a few minutes, the two armies are going to get into it and thus the most brutal battle of this last years will begin. It's the Begin of the War.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	14. Monsters vs Demons

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 14 : Monsters vs Demons

All mankind holds its breath, the brotherhood of Lordi is their last hope for survival. to Oakville, the battle to begin. the Demons have loaded the monsters. The two armies will soon bumping into each other. Mr. Lordi turned to his friends and waved his ax in the air.

(Mr. Lordi): "My friends, the time has come, we will fight to save an entire nation from destruction, We will send these things in hell!"

the Monsters pushed a strange battle cry. But Mathias and Emily have recognized this sentence.

(Monsters): "HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!"

Mr. Lordi at pointed his ax towards the army of demons.

(Mr. Lordi): "TO ATTACK!"

Lordi and the army of monsters have loaded. The two armies approached one of another. And finally, there was the shock front.

Mr. Lordi was the first to throw themselves on the demons. With his ax he at cut in two, of demons, in one fell swoop. Blood spurted in all directions. Ghost Rider spat a jet of flame to disintegrate demons. The army of monsters came and threw himself into the fray. Amen at create a tornado of sand for swallow a dozen demons to reduce in dust. Kita jumped on a demon and snatch his face with his fangs. Kita roared in anger, his mouth full of blood. Awa at use the telekinetically for lifted a car and threw it on the demons that have been crushed. Ox load and knock out many demons in his path. Enary at pierce two demons together with his sword. G-Stealer has launched its tribal spear for skewered a demon in the chest. Magnum shoot a electrical sphere with its futuristic weapon, the electric sphere touched many demons and carbonizing them. Kalma at use its dark powers for transform the demons in rotting corpses, just by touching them. Emily, always surrounded by a shield, used the powers of the pendant to send energy beams on the demons. Several demons have disintegrated by these beams. Mr. Lordi was impressed by this new power. He cut off the head of a demon and roared in anger.

His ax is imbued with the blood of demons. The battle continued, it was a massacre.

The demons began to disperse to attack the city. Mr. Lordi to taken a decision.

(Mr. Lordi): "Magnum, G-Stealer and Enary, you will remain here to repel demons, Ox and Kalma, take soldiers with you and push the enemy from the north, Kita and Amen, you go to take the enemy from behind. "

(Amen): "Okay, but you?"

Mr. Lordi leash the speech to Emily.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi and me, we can not separate us, I promised to stay with him until the end and I will keep my promise."

(Ox): "But where are past Awa and Ghost Rider?"

(Mr. Lordi): "They have already gone their side to repel the invader."

Meanwhile, Ghost Rider and Awa have massacred demons on their way. They stand side by side, surrounded by enraging demons.

(Awa): "Mathias, are you okay?"

(Ghost Rider): "okay for now, I'm hanging in there."

Mr. Lordi and Emily came to them. Emily fact appear an energy beam through the pendant and the radius at touch a demon in the chest. Mr. Lordi to hit the ground with his ax and a crack opened under the feet of many demons that have been swallowed. Vampiro and Evilyn have observed the battle from the roof of a building. the Evilyn eyes are filled with hate.

(Evilyn): "When I see Mr. Lordi with this women, rage grows inside me I will destroy them once and for all, too bad for you, Mr. Lordi, you should have done the right choice..."

Vampiro at watching Ghost Rider and Awa, who continue to kill the demons.

(Vampiro): "Me I'll take care of Ghost Rider and his lovely wife, I have a score to settle with him."

Magnum, G-Stealer and Enary joined forces to repel the demons in the main street. Ox and Kalma, the two brothers and their soldiers attack the enemy by the north and were stuck. Amen and Kita were able to take the enemy and kill a large number of demons. The victory seemed close but do not cry victory too soon.

Mr. Lordi at spotted Vampiro and Evilyn at the top of the building.

(Mr. Lordi): "They are there, catch them and finish one time for all."

(Ghost Rider): "Awa and I, we we charge of Vampiro."

(Mr. Lordi): "Okay, Emily and I, we we charge of Evilyn."

Emily had a lump in her throat, she is concerned, this is the first time she faces a witch. Seeing Lordi coming toward them, the two demons have smiled. Their plan works.

(Evilyn): "Vampiro Now is your turn."

Vampiro used his powers to levitate and fled. His goal: to attract Ghost Rider and Awa far of Mr. Lordi and Emily.

(Emily): "They have separate, what do we will fact.?"

(Awa): "We have no choice, we have to separate we, Mathias and I are continuing to follow Vampiro.."

(Mr. Lordi): "Okay, but be careful."

Ghost Rider and Awa are went in pursuit of Vampiro, he was going to escape. Evilyn teleported himself in front of the building just before Emily and Mr. Lordi. His eyes were cold and empty of emotion. She laughed cruelly.

Mr. Lordi began in front Emily to protect her. Despite his magical pendant, the Evilyn powers are too dangerous.

Meanwhile, Vampiro at attract Ghost Rider and Awa in a remote corner. Then he disappeared in the corner of a street.

(Ghost Rider): "Or is it he happened?"

(Awa): "I do not know, but distrusts you, it's still there, I feel his presence."

The sinister laugh of Vampiro fact echoed in around them. He was there watching them.

Evilyn began to advance toward Mr. Lordi and Emily. Evilyn's hands began to fill with fluid obscure.

The battle continues, the monsters of Lordi repel demons all over the city and two fights are about to start: Mr. Lordi and Emily against Evilyn and Ghost Rider and Awa against Vampiro. Both fights will be decisive for the future of the battle.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. Last Fights

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 15 : Last Fights

in Oakville, it's total chaos. Demons launched their attack and overrun the city. Residents have evacuated the city. The monsters of Lordi struggle to repel the invader. And in this battle, two fights are about to start. Two fights that will decide the fate of the earth. Magnum, G-Stealer and Enary fight against the demons on the great square. Ox and Kalma have repel demons who came from the north. Amen and Kita attacked the enemy from behind and slaughtered many of demons. In a remote corner, Ghost Rider and Awa will fight with the demon, Vampiro.

Vampiro is appeared before Ghost Rider and Awa. He sneered.

(Vampiro): "It's me you're looking for?"

Ghost Rider pointed his finger at him.

(Ghost Rider): "Go back to hell!"

(Vampiro): "Oh no, you're going to force me."

Vampiro pounces on Ghost Rider. Awa reacts with its shrill cry, she throws Vampiro against a car. The demon fell to the ground but got up quickly. He is furious.

Ghost Rider jumps up and gives a punch in the jaw Vampiro. The demon is thrown against a wall. Vampiro gets up and sends a dark sphere on Ghost Rider.

The sphere touches Ghost Rider at the chest and throws him against a car. Awa will see how it goes. Vampiro sneers that he has done. Ghost Rider stood up, furious.

(Awa): "You okay?"

(Ghost Rider): "Yes it will, do not worry."

(Vampiro): "How it's cute, you're really pathetic."

On hearing these words, Awa became furious and with telekinesis, she lifted Vampiro and sent the demon against a car.

(Awa): "We'll see who is pathetic, Demon."

She approached of Vampiro but he sent him a black sphere. Awa fell to the ground.

(Ghost Rider): "Awa!"

He throws himself on Vampiro and the plate against a wall.

(Ghost Rider): "Look me in the eyes, your soul is stained with the blood of innocents."

Vampiro chuckled at that. Ghost Rider does not understand why.

(Vampiro): "The atoning look does not work on me, I have no soul."

He grabbed Ghost Rider by the throat and threw him to the ground. Then he began to choke while talking to him.

(Vampiro): "You you're like the monsters, seedy clowns I will not go to hell, I love the earth!"

Awa gets up and with the telekinesis, throws Vampiro against a wall. she helps Ghost Rider to rise up. Vampiro gets up on Ghost Rider and the projected against a car , then he grabs Awa to the throat and begins to aspirated his energy. Awa begins to weaken. Ghost Rider comes to his senses.

(Ghost Rider): "Awa, NO!"

He throws himself on Vampiro and the floor plate. Awa fell to the ground and did not move. Ghost Rider gives free rein to his rage and hit Vampiro several times in the face. Then he spits fire on the demon. Vampiro catches fire and starts screaming in pain. The demon eventually crumble into dust. Vampiro is dead, he disintegrated. Mathias took his human form and went to see how will Awa.

He took her in his arms. She did not move. Mathias was angry, he did not protect him.

(Mathias): "I will never leave you, I love you Awa.

He kissed Awa and soon after, she slowly opened her eyes. The power of love at had its effect. She smiled at him but she at close her eyes, she was very weak.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lordi and Emily are facing at Evilyn. The witch has big black eyes full of hatred. Emily to shake her pendant in her hand and took refuge behind Mr. Lordi. The Monsterman holds his ax, ready to strike.

(Evilyn): "Mr. Lordi, you're an idiot, you choose a human rather than me."

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily and my one and only love, I have no need of your words, witch."

Evilyn howled with rage and sent a black sphere to Mr. Lordi. He countered the attack with his ax. And with his strength, he threw Evilyn against a car. The witch stood up, furious. Emily began back in safety and pray for Mr. Lordi, for he wins. Evilyn at tried to disrupt Mr. Lordi.

(Evilyn): "Why fight Mr. Lordi, in a very short time, this planet we belong ."

(Mr. Lordi): "NEVER!"

And he smote Evilyn with all his strength and hurled the witch against a wall. Evilyn is weakened. Mr. Lordi approached her for hit again. But it's a trap, the witch sends a black sphere in the chest of Mr. Lordi, who was thrown to the ground. Emily was horrified when she saw it, to start a tear running down her cheek.

(Emily): "Mr. Lordi!"

Mr. Lordi stood and turned to Emily. he suffered, and he struggle to stay in the fight to protect Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily rest in safe."

Another sphere touched Mr. Lordi in the back. Mr. Lordi fell to his knees in front of Emily. Evilyn began to chuckle. Mr. Lordi is weakened by the two obscure spheres. Evilyn advanced to Mr. Lordi, for finish. Emily took his courage in both hands and is moving towards Evilyn.

(Emily): "Do not touch he, dirty witch!"

Evilyn did not understand, Emily is put in front of her, her pendant in his hand. Mr. Lordi could not believe his eyes.

(Evilyn): "You are brave man, but completely unconscious, you have no chance against me."

(Emily): "It's true, I do not have your powers, by cons I have something that you do not: the power of love."

Evilyn chuckled.

(Evilyn) : "Love You think the power of love can save this world? this power is useless against me."

(Mr. Lordi): "I do not believe it."

Mr. Lordi gets up and goes next to Emily. Both, have tighten the pendant in their hands. The pendant began to glow even more than usual. A red light began to appear.

(Evilyn): "NO, it's impossible!"

(Mr. Lordi): "Go home, witch."

A red ray emerges from the pendant and hit Evilyn in the chest. The witch started to disintegrate. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, in front of Mr. Lordi and Emily. It was over, and Vampiro Evilyn are died. Mr. Lordi to tighten Emily in his arms. Tears of joy rolled down the cheek of Emily. They kissed tenderly. The kiss was long and sweet. After. Emily asked a question.

(Emily): "But what was the red light shot out of the pendant when we have tighten together?"

(Mr. Lordi): "This is the power of love, Emily, with two people it is powerful, but in a perfect connection, it is indestructible."

Emily understood what it meant Mr. Lordi. Two figures appeared, Mathias wearing Awa in his arms. Mr. Lordi and Emily went to them.

(Mathias): "We managed to beat Vampiro but Awa is very low, he sucked in a lot of energy."

Mr. Lordi put his hand on the forehead of Awa.

(Mr. Lordi): "Do thee actually not Mathias, she is weakened but it will recover its energy over time."

Mathias was relieved. Awa opened his eyes. She smiled at Mathias.

(Awa): "We won!"

(Emily): "Yes, it's over."

(Mathias): "We have been hell!"

The four members of Lordi have tightened their hands together against each other. The battle was over, the earth is saved.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	16. The Monsterican Dream

The Brotherhood of Lordi

Chapter 16 : The Monsterican Dream

The clouds are gone, the rain stopped. The sun came out. The army of demons were defeated. Vampiro and Evilyn are died. The earth was saved from the Apocalypse.

Shortly after the battle, the people returned to the city. Some buildings had suffered the attack of demons. The Brotherhood of Lordi to bring people together. People were angry, accusing the monsters to have caused all this. Emily could not accept it, she addressed the crowd.

(Emily): "Listen, the monsters have not caused this war, however, they did everything to stop it and they have succeeded I am only human and yet I fell in love a Monsterman,. Mr. Lordi. One of my friends here, Mathias, is in love with a Monsterwoman. Whatever monsters want is to live in peace with humans, and I think it's quite possible, if we all agree to make the right choice. "

The crowd applauded the speech. The rest of the brotherhood to also applauded Emily for the speech.

(Mathias): "Well said Emily."

(Ox): "Yeah, well spoken."

Mr. Lordi took to Emily's hand. She smiled at him and he smiled at. Their eyes met and they kissed. Awa began side of Mathias and him fact a peck on the cheek.

(Awa): "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Vampiro."

Mathias did not dare say anything, he blushed. The crowd continued to applaud the brotherhood of Lordi.

Later, the monsters have helped humans to clean up the damage caused during the battle. Ox and Kita join forces to remove the carcasses of cars in the middle of the road. Amen, Magnum and G-Stealer remove the bodies of dead demons and monsters in battle. Enary and Kalma finish the last dying demons. Ghost Rider at disintegrated the debris on the floor. Awa to use telekinesis to lift heavy debris and stacked in a corner. Mr. Lordi and Emily helped Ghost Rider and Awa. Soon after, the city found the joy of living. The people resumed their habits quickly.

The army of monsters at greeted the brotherhood before returning to their dimension.

(Monster): "It has been an honor to fight at your side, Lord Lordi."

(Mr. Lordi): "I know you lost of brothers in this battle, but believe me, these sacrifices were not useless."

The Monster is very understand. He turned to Emily and Mathias.

(Monster): "I must admit that for of humans, you have fought well."

(Emily): "Thank you."

A vortex is opened and the army of monsters is went inside. Then, the vortex is closed.

The other members of the Brotherhood are left Magnum, G-Stealer, Kalma and Enary have say goodbye their friends and are left.

Magnum and G-Stealer are went in a dimension full of criminals or they became the two most feared mercenaries. They arrested all the criminals of the dimension in no time.

Kalma is returned in the Kalmageddon. It to create zombie slaves for serve him.

To maintain its capacity warrior, Enary is returned to fight in the arena or fights are held every week. Enary quickly became a warrior, feared and respected of the other fighters.

Amen is returned to his desert dimension, where he continues to reign in the company of his servants mummies.

Kita is returned in his jungle or he at rejoin his fellow men. It has been welcomed as a true hero and became the leader of his group.

Ox, always looking for combat, travel of dimension in dimension and he fights against evil creatures that threaten to destroy everything. Ox has become an even more formidable fighter before.

Meanwhile at the castle of Mr. Lordi, Awa and Mathias say goodbye to Mr. Lordi and Emily. Emily and Mathias shake hands.

(Mathias): "Goodbye Emily, I hope we'll meet again someday."

(Emily): "It is very certain, Mathias takes care of you."

The four members of the Brotherhood, have made a final salvation, then Mathias and Awa were teleported.

Mathias and Awa arrived outside a large manor, surrounded by dead trees. next, there was a cemetery.

(Awa): "This is my house, the manor of Paysant."

(Mathias): "It's beautiful."

inside, he has a large hall and a staircase leading to the second floor. of Tables Awa representatives in different positions, are scattered on the walls. a large chandelier hangs from the ceiling. They are mounted on the floor, in a room or was a large four-poster bed. Awa and Mathias sat above.

(Awa): "This is my room, you like her?"

(Mathias): "Yes, a lot."

They have looked in the eyes for several minutes.

(Mathias): "When Vampiro grabbed you, I was very afraid of losing you, I do not know what ..."

Awa did not let him finish. she put her hand over the mouth of mathias.

(Awa): "Think no more, it's over and we're both there, together."

Awa put his hand on the shoulder of Mathias. Mathias put a hand around the waist of Awa. Then they kissed gently, while the full moon shining through the window.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lordi and Emily remained at the castle. Both are sitting in front of the fireplace, the flames have danced. They have look in the eyes, and have said nothing. Emily at caress the cheek of Mr. Lordi. Mr. Lordi gently stroked the hair of Emily. Their eyes were more expressive than words.

(Emily): "Thanks to you, my world is saved, I you will be eternally grateful."

(Mr. Lordi): "It is nothing, what really matters to me is of you have encounter Emily."

Emily blushed and Mr. Lordi also. A smile appeared on his face. Then Mr. Lordi to put his arms around the waist of Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "I love you, Emily."

(Emily): "I know."

She put her arms around the neck of Mr. Lordi and they kissed in front of the flickering flames in the fireplace. The heart pendant began to shine, infused with the power of love, the power who to have saved an entire people.

Well, now you know that monsters exist, they are all around us, some are bad and others are good, we must learn to know them if you want to live with them. So next time you have doubts about a supposed creature being a myth, think again, she are real.

THE END

To follow: The Brotherhood of Lordi 2: the great journey


End file.
